Level Up: Dante and Angie's First Date
by BlackDeath1000
Summary: I'm Back! And so are Dante and Angie. While I may have cancelled the first story, this one is sure to be a doozy. Let's see if opposites really attract or while Dante's animosity towards Angie's less than honest ways get the better of him? P.S. for anyone who wants Level Up back, I guess you should start a petition or something. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Level Up: Dante and Angie's First Date**_

"Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap!" Dante sputtered as he paced around in frantic circles within the confines of his extraordinarily grubby room.

Lyle didn't even bother to sit down or even cross the threshold into Dante's hellhole. Why Angie _ever_ agreed to go out with him was beyond the Hugginson. "Dude, how did you ever score a date with Angie. I mean, no offense but she's smart, strong, and pretty. She's out of your league." Lyle said bluntly. He and Dante had this bond to where they could be perfectly frank with one another with taking offense.

However, in Dante's defense, he did clean himself quite a bit this past year. From getting his teeth straightened to doing cross fit and mixed martial arts to get a more toned body and match Angie's Krav Maga skills. He even started to _groom_ himself and take showers. _That_ was amazing. So, maybe Lyle was staying in the past a bit too much. What really shocked him was Dante's ability to understand and apply Cal Newport's _How to Become a Straight-A Student_, so well.

…Great, now he owed him an apology for downing him once he actually thought about it. "Look man, I'm sorry I said it that way."

Dante didn't hear a word Lyle said, he was to busy looking up good conversation topics for first dates. "Hey, what about this: _What are you best at?_." He asked his main buddy. Lyle was the best at handling women. So of course he was the first person Dante would call to help with some lady advice. Strangely, enough though, he didn't want to "_handle_" Angie. He wanted to get to know her better. Outside of their insane adventures they didn't really have a strong connection a year ago. Not like she did with Wyatt, anyway.

_Don't think about that._

How could he not? Wyatt and Angie had a strong relationship that had always made Dante suspicious that they where dating. Even back then, he wasn't that big of an idiot to miss obvious signs of a couple. He even felt a bit betrayed when he stupidly asked Wyatt to talk to her for him and their relationship had only gotten stronger and didn't even spare him the dignity of being a third wheel. Only a lost and slightly hurt outsider.

_Now that's a conversation topic. _

"Never mind dude, I got one." Dante said with a determined and faintly reprisal gaze in his hazel eyes.

Lyle stood dumfounded. He just ran off twenty seven awesome tips on how to pull off a successful first date right off the top of his head and Dante wasn't even paying attention. Normally, he would be a little upset. However, the Hugginson knew when he saw the slight sparkle in another brother's eyes when he was about to get his first date with his crush. But, there was another look in Dante's eyes that did not seem so benevolent. Then again, Dante may have changed, but he was no Lyle Hugginson. He couldn't be good at _everything_. So he would take his unfortunate friend as he was and give him a ride to Baer's superstar diner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Level Up: Dante and Angie's First Date**_

"Okay, Wyatt, how do I look?" Angie asked as she adjusted her décolleté and formfitting black dress. She wore her trademark golden bracelet on her left wrist and perfectly applied the make up she normally wore to formal occasions. Although it was a date with Dante, she could at least treat the event with respect.

Wyatt was as wide eyed as a lost puppy trying to sucker someone into taking him home. "Wow, Angie. You look great!" Wyatt said as awkwardly as only he could as he gave her an ecstatic thumbs up. "Dante will not be able to resist you. "

Normally she would dress in the opposite fashion direction if she heard anyone say that. But Dante has for all intents and purposes 'arrived' to the level of humanity. He leveled up tremendously. Angie sat back down on her small sofa as she contemplated where this sudden surge of charisma Dante possessed came from. It was like he transformed from Forest Gump to Leonardo DiCaprio. Okay, maybe not on _that _level, but he was getting there.

"I just hope I'm not wrong about this. I mean I'm going out with _Dante_; and all because of a stupid bet I made with you and Natalie." Angie explained as she held her hands in both of her palms, near grieving the upcoming date.

Wyatt scoffed. While he and Dante where friends he didn't hesitate to throw him under the buss. The Buss of Love that is. Dante and Angie where perfect together. Ever since Dante had asked him to talk to Angie for him because he was far too nervous to ask himself, Wyatt had been talking him up to Angie. Initially she wasn't buying it until he finally made a gamble that she would go out with Dante in exchange for some Physics tutoring. As for Natalie, well, she just made a wager that Angie couldn't go through an entire night with "her man" like she had done in the past. He did not even want to think about what that implied.

"I'm sure it'll go awesome. You're going to have a blast. With your new _boyfriend._" Wyatt teased.

Angie nearly shot out of dress at that statement. She shot a pointed finger at Wyatt. "First of all, he's _not_ my boyfriend. I don't know what he is but I know what he's not. And. He. Is. _Not_. My boyfriend."

"Whatever you say Angie. Now come on you're going to be late for your date." Wyatt rhymed.

"You're a horrible rapper." Angie shot back as she brushed pass him while grabbing her purse and going downstairs.

"Ah, but you acknowledge me as a rapper." Wyatt said confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angie **awaited her eccentric compatriot at the Baer's Superstar Diner. He has both her harms and legs crossed as she waited impatiently for Dante to rear his annoying head. "_Of course; being on time is the only thing Dante didn't Level Up in." _Angie thought to herself as she let out a howl of annoyance and frustration.

He lanky best friend, Wyatt, approached her at the table she usually waited on. "Oh, come on, Ang. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Besides, it is _Dante_ after all. Etiquette was never really his strong suit." Wyatt rationalized in a way that turned down the tempo of Angie's anger a bit.

Wyatt was right. Dante may have gained a new swagger, but he was still a bit…."Danteish".

Finally, the chime that signaled an entrance the Diner ringed through Angie as a sign that this night was about to begin. And end. She rose to meet her date over enthusiastically. He voice dripped with sarcasm. "Dante! I'm so glad you're on time for our date! You must have really taken this night into consideration!"

Dante was _so _not in the mood for Angie's bullshit. After nearly an entire year of them knowing each other she decides to ask him out? What game were she and Wyatt playing with him? Did Lyle know about it? How stupid they think he was to play around with him like this!?

Dante struck back with his own dead shot sarcasm. "Yes, I have taken this night into some consideration. I was busy considering how such a nice, caring, and _completely honest _woman like you could _ever_ be stood up. I mean, Leroy and Philbert must have been complete and utter idiots to stand a catch 22 like you up, huh?"

Angie almost took a step back, however she stopped herself. The combination of shock and pain shot her in the stomach like a well-aimed arrow. Why was Dante brining all this up? Because of her sly remarks? She always did that! Why was he taking it so personally now?

Her voice, no an entire octave lower was saturated in anger and resentment. "What the hell does that mean?" She growled low as she began to clench her fist so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. Dante was about to get knocked the fuck out if he didn't watch it.

Dante leaned in to where their noses were practically touching. This was only edging Angie on to land her fist into Dante's mouth. "What's the matter pumpkin?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Angie punched Dante square in the mouth. The crack she heard pleased her greatly. Until she figured out it was her middle finger that had popped. However, Dante was still rubbing his jaw in agony. That numbed the physical pain. But the emotional pain was still deep within her psyche.

Lyle rushed in between them like a lineman defending his quarterback. Ironic really. Wyatt put her in a full nelson and hauled her away from Dante. "What the hell was that about?!" Lyle shrieked at the both of them, trying to sort through this whole debacle.

Wyatt added his two cents to the situation. "Yeah, I-I'd like to know to!" He stammered, not sure of how to absorb the scene.

Dante ignored the pain that was coursing through his jaw. You should know. After all, this is apart of your sick little game, isn't it." Dante remarked a very unusual and remorseful tone in his voice as he stepped around Lyle who still had his hand blocking Dante from coming into breathing space with Angie.

Angie was the one to speak up since Wyatt, finally, couldn't find any words to argue with. "What are you-" She was cut off by a tremor that knocked all four of them to the butts and backs. It was a good thing everyone was either at home or at an even more expensive place on this Friday night. Or else they would have been trampled. Unless they wanted to tune in to the spectacle herself and Dante where putting on.

A monstrous roar filled their earlobes with a vintage and unmistakable rhythmic sequence.

"Oh, crap." Dante and Lyle remarked in incredible unison. "It's a Leak."


End file.
